Just a Feeling
by malsiebabe
Summary: When Meredith is taken hostage at the hospital, Derek will do anything to save her...but will he be in time? My first Grey's fic, so read and review!
1. Just Breathe

Note: Hey guys! This is my first Grey's fic…I just got into the show, so hopefully this story will do it justice! Read, Comment, Review…I LOVE feedback! Thanks!

Ch.1

Do you ever have one of those days? You wake up and look around…taking in your surroundings, as if it's the last time you'll see them. You take an extra minute to feel the silk sheets against your skin, to watch how the sun shines through the curtain, creating a rainbow of colors on the headboard. You inhale deeply, smelling the flowers blooming outside.

She was having one of those days.

"Meredith Grey, get your bony ass out of bed."

Meredith turned around, peeking her head out from under the covers.

"Go away Christina."

Christina stood there, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"This is ridiculous. So what, you're just not going into work today?"

Meredith sat up.

"Christina-"

"Don't even start," Christina said, putting her hand up. "I know where this is going…Derek."

She winced.

Derek.

Just the sound of his name shot pain through her entire body.

"Look," Christina said, sitting down beside her friend. "I know you love him…and I know he chose her…but life will go on."

Meredith tried to smile.

"I just have this feeling Christina…I don't know what it is, but something big is going to happen, and soon."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"I don't even know…it's just a feeling."

"Well, all I know is that nothing is ever going to happen if you do not get out of this bed and leave this room. So come on, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

Christina left, giving her one of her famous "you better listen" looks.

Meredith shot back down, her head hitting the pillow.

"Just breathe…just breathe"


	2. Lucky Girl

Ch.2

"She's stable now, but we'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you Grey."

Meredith nodded. She looked at the clock on the wall.

4 hours down…6 to go…

"What are you checking the clock for?" Burke asked. "You have somewhere to be?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "No where to be but here."

Burke looked at her.

"You should take a break…you look exhausted."

She laughed.

"You know, that's why I like you Burke…you're an honest man."

He smiled as he walked away.

Meredith smiled, looking down the hospital hallway.

4 hours down without seeing him. 6 more to go…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She spun around.

It was him.

"Oh…hi," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Derek squinted at her.

"Mer, you look terrible."

She scoffed.

"Well, gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. It was ok for Burke to say it…she liked him at the moment.

He sighed.

"That didn't come out right," he searched her face. "What I meant was…are you ok?"

She looked at him, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Never better." She started to walk past him.

"Mer, will you just stay and talk to me for a second please?"

"Sorry Dr. Shepard, but I have a patient to check up on."

He watched her walk away, never taking his eyes off her, hoping she would turn around and come back to him.

He hated what he was doing to her. He had never meant to hurt her like he did. He loved her.

He still did.

"Damn it Derek," he muttered to himself. "You're such an ass."

"You got that right."

Derek turned around.

Christina was glaring at him.

"Not now Christina, I'm not in the mood."

"Do you think I care?" She looked at the chart in her hand. "I'm not here to yell at you, although, give me a minute to prepare and I might be able to."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need you to come examine this patient."

He took the chart from her.

"Let's go."

Meredith had made her way to the supply closet, her favorite place to go when she needed some alone time. Even if it was just for a few minutes, she loved the solitude.

She sat there, cradling her head in her hands, trying to stop the tears that were brimming her eyes.

"You're a stupid girl," she said to herself. "He doesn't love you anymore. Maybe he never did."

Just then, she heard a loud crash out in the hall. She stood up, slowly opening the door.

There was a young man, early 20's, lying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" She ran over to him squatting down beside him.

He looked up at her, shaking.

"I'm fine," he said roughly, standing up quickly.

She noticed a cut on his head.

"Here, let me take a look at that," she said reaching up. "You might need stiches…"

He grabbed her hand and jerked it away.

"I said I'm FINE." He growled.

She backed away, the tone of his voice scaring her.

Something was wrong with him…but she didn't know what it was.

"Ok, she said putting her hands up. "I'm sorry."

He started to walk away.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, mentally kicking herself for not letting him just leave.

He faced her. She could see he was sweating.

"Actually, you can," he said.

She didn't move.

"Ok, she said, growing more uneasy. "Why don't we walk down this way and you can tell me what's wrong."

He laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said reaching into his coat pocket, revealing the pistol he had been hiding.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun.

"You see, here's the thing." He said. "I need a hostage…and lady, I think this is your lucky day."

She felt her body grow cold.

"Lucky me," she whispered.


	3. Like a Ton of Bricks

Ch.3

"What are you going to do?"

Meredith's voice was a hushed whisper.

The man's face became serious.

"I'm going to get my revenge."

Meredith was confused, but opted not to say anything.

The man reached out and grabbed her, holding onto her arm.

"Are you ready sweetheart? Let's go."

She gasped as he began pulling her down the hallway, towards her friends, her co workers.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Meredith?" Christina asked.

Alex and Izzie shook their heads.

"She's probably off with Dr. Shepard…"

"Ugh, don't even joke about that," Christina said rolling her eyes. "I'd hate to have to threaten to beat her ass twice in one day."

Alex looked down the hall.

"There she is," he said pointing. "Who's that guy she's with?"

Christina and Izzie followed his gaze.

"I don't know…"

Just then, the man pulled out the gun.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" he yelled. "I need to talk to someone in charge, and I need to right now, or I'm going to blow her head off."

* * *

Meredith stood there helplessly, watching the terror on her friends faces. She saw the color drain from Christina's face.

She couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey," Alex said, trying to talk to the man. "We'll get you whatever you want…just let her go…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Don't take another step or say another word. Or so help me god."

Alex backed away.

The man looked around, nervously, plotting his next move.

"I'm taking her with me…we're going to go right into that room over there-" he said pointing to an empty OR. "I want whoever is in charge to meet us in there in 10 minutes. If he doesn't show up, I'll kill her. If I see any signs of the cops, I'll kill her. If anyone tried to sneak in, I'll kill every last one of you."

He darted away, pulling Meredith along. Within seconds, they had disappeared into the room.

No one moved.

"Oh my god," Izzie said.

"I have to get Burke." Christina ran off, trying to find help.

"What should we do?" Izzie turned to Alex. "Should I call the police?"

"No, don't do anything yet," Alex said. "We don't know what this guy is capable of…if he said no cops, I say we don't call them"

"But he has Meredith Alex…"

"I know," Alex said lowering his gaze. "I know."

* * *

On the other side of the hospital, Burke and Derek were deep in thought.

"I just don't understand women," Derek said. "I don't think I ever will."

"Join the club Dr. Shepard. Women are the most beautiful…and most confusing thing in this world. Trust me I know…I live with Christina."

Derek laughed.

"Hey speaking of which," he said, noticing her running down the hall towards them.

Burke turned and smiled.

"Hey," he said, his smile quickly changing to concern when he saw her up close.

"Christina what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes.

"There is a man in OR 6. He has a gun…he's insisting that he talk to someone in charge right away."

"A gun?" Derek asked confused. "What's he doing with a gun?"

She couldn't look at him.

"Did you call security?" Burke asked.

"No…he said if we called anyone for help he would…"

They waited for her to catch her breath.

"He would hurt her."

"Who, Christina? Who would he hurt?" Burke asked, his skin crawling.

She said nothing, just looked into Derek's eyes.

He looked back, surprised at first.

And then it hit him.

Like a ton of bricks.

"Meredith," he whispered.

She nodded.

"He's taken her hostage. He's threatening to kill her."

Derek didn't listen to another word. He took off, running down the hallway.

"Come on, let's go," Burke said grabbing her hand. "I'll try to page Richard."

* * *

Meredith sat on the floor of the OR, the man pacing in front of her, nervously glancing out the tiny window on the door into the hall. He could see everyone watching him.

"What's you name?"

He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Your name…what is it?"

She wasn't sure why she was asking him. She didn't even know how she could manage to speak at this point.

"Jonathon." He said quickly.

"Ok," she nodded. "I'm Meredith. Meredith Grey."

He didn't respond.

She looked around the room, her hands nervously hitting the tile floor, her legs shaking.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Jonathon?"

He winced.

"Not really."

"Maybe I can help…"

"NO ONE can help me," he yelled, surprising her.

She put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. She could tell she had upset him which was the last thing she wanted to do.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She was scared. She knew her life was in danger. This man, Jonathon, had every intention of hurting her if necessary. She tried to think of a happy thought, anything to take her mind off of her current situation.

But all she could see was the gun.

And then, suddenly, she saw him.

Derek.

She saw their first kiss together. The first time he took her hand in his.

The first time they made love.

Jonathon glanced at his watch.

"Damn it." He cursed, snapping her back to reality.

There was no Derek.

She was alone.

"They have about one minute to get down here…"

"Or what?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed.

"I told them 10 minutes…" he trailed off, walking over towards her, the gun pointed directly at her.

-

* * *

Alex saw Derek sprinting down the hall towards them.

"Dr. Shepard-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled, his breath caught in his throat. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine for now…they're in there…"

Derek started walking towards the door.

"You can't go in there," Izzie said stopping him. "He said no one's allowed, only someone in charge."

"Well, I'm in charge now," Derek said pushing past her.

He walked over to the door, slowly peeking in.

He saw him, pointing the gun at her.

"STOP!"

He ran in, surprising Jonathon. He whipped around, pointing the gun at Derek.

Meredith screamed.

"Don't shoot him," she said jumping up. She looked over at him. Their eyes locked.

He could see the terror in her eyes.

Jonathon stood frozen, his eyes large and empty. He lowered the gun.

"It's you." He whispered.

Derek breathed in heavily, trying to catch his breath now that the gun was down.

Suddenly, a smile crept across Jonathon's face.

"You don't recognize me, do you Dr. Shepard?"

Derek blinked.

"How do you know my name?"

Jonathon laughed.

"Oh I'll always remember your name Dr. Shepard…

How could I forget the man who killed my wife?"


	4. Time's up Dr Shepard

Ch.4

"What are you talking about?

Derek's eyes searched the man's face, trying to recognize him.

"My wife, Dr. Shepard. Mary Stanton. She was brought in here about a month ago with chest pain."

Derek searched his brain, trying to remember.

"I'm sorry…I really don't know…"

Jonathon closed his eyes.

"Well that's comforting. To know that the man who killed the love of my life doesn't even have the decency to remember her."

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Listen," Derek finally said. "I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm sorry you lost your wife."

"Mary," he interrupted. "Her name was Mary."

Derek sighed.

"Mary," he continued. "But your problem is with me. Let her go, we can talk about whatever you want. Just let Meredith go."

Jonathon turned to look at her.

"You know, as much as I would like to let her go, it's just not going to happen right now."

"It's ok," Meredith said. "I'm ok."

Derek nodded, wincing at the look on her face.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

It was Burke.

"Who is it?" Jonathon asked Derek. "GO see."

Derek walked over to the door.

"It's Dr. Burke." Derek said. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, send him away. I'm not through with you yet."

Derek motioned for Burke to go.

* * *

Burke looked at him confused.

"What's he doing?" Christina asked.

"I don't know, but he's motioning for me not to come in."

"He's going to try to be a hero.

"He's going to get himself killed if he's not careful."

What should we do?"

Burke looked around.

"We should call his wife."

* * *

"What should we do?" Jonathon whispered to himself.

He stood there, playing with the gun, waving it back and forth.

"I want you to go over there by her," he said, motioning to Meredith.

Derek walked over, standing next to her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded, knowing that he didn't believe her.

"I can't believe this is happening," he muttered.

Jonathon turned to him.

"You have a problem Dr. Shepard?"

"No problem," he apologized. "But we do need to talk about his. What is it going to take for you to put the gun away?"

He groaned.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Derek shook his head no.

"I'm just trying to help…"

"Well, don't."

"Jonathon, please let us try," Meredith said. "We can figure something out, we can all walk out of here unharmed, and you can leave and never look back."

"You don't understand," he said, his voice dripping with pain. "I have no where to go. I haven't had a place to go since that man took my life away from me." He pointed at Derek.

"I'm sure we did everything we could Jonathon," Derek said.

He laughed sarcastically.

"Have you ever been in love Dr. Shepard?"

He closed his eyes. He could feel Meredith tense up beside him.

"Yes, I have."

"Have you ever lost love?"

He glanced at Meredith from the corner of his eye.

"Once," he said.

"What happened?"

Meredith looked at her feet, not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"There were…circumstances," he said, choosing his words carefully. "The timing wasn't right."

"Do you still love this person?"

Meredith bit her lip, nervous to what he was going to say.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Very much."

She gave a small smile, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"I don't get it," Jonathon said. "If you love this person, you should be with her. End of story. That's the difference between me and you Doc…I can't be with the person I love. You took that away from me. Do you know what that feels like?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so."

Derek closed his eyes.

"Think Derek," he whispered to himself.

And then, suddenly, like a tidal wave, it hit him.

"I remember. I remember everything now."

Jonathon flinched.

"You came in early one morning. Mary was having chest pains, difficulty breathing. We admitted her, ran some tests."

"You told me she would be ok," Jonathon said, a tear slowly making its way down his pale cheek.

"She had a heart defect. It had gone unnoticed her whole life. She started to arrest, so we tried to operate…but there was too much damage."

"She was only 22," he said. "Her heart was fine, you could have done more to save her."

"There was nothing any one could do Jonathon, she was too far gone…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled growing angry. "She was young and healthy and she shouldn't have died that night…she was the only thing in this whole world that mattered to me. Now that she's gone, I have nothing. Which means I have nothing to lose."

He raised the gun and aimed it at Derek.

Derek put his hands up.

"Think about what you're doing…"

"I'm done thinking," he said. "Goodbye Dr. Shepard."

"Jonathon, Don't!" Meredith yelled, running over to him.

She tackled him, knocking him over.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled.

Jonathon reached over, grabbing her and pulling her up with him, wrapping his arm around her neck, the gun placed against her temple.

"Don't hurt her, please," Derek cried.

"That was a bad move sweetheart," Jonathon murmured in her ear, before bringing the gun down on her head, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

"Jesus!" Derek yelled running over to her. "Mer can you hear me? Open your eyes."

He placed his hand gently on her face, trying to wake her.

"Mer, please," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Wake up."

He lifted her head, cradling it in his lap, gently stroking her hair. His eyes began to fill with fresh tears.

"You're going to be ok," he whispered. "You have to be."

Jonathon looked down at the two of them.

"It's her, isn't it?" he asked. "She's the one you love."

"I need to get her out of here," Derek said ignoring him. "She needs medical attention, she could have a concussion-"

"She's not leaving the room."

"She could be seriously hurt Jonathon. If we don't get her out of here in time…"

"What? She might die? Then you would know how it feels to lose the person you love. She stays."

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

The men looked over, seeing a young woman there.

Derek looked away.

"Who is that?" Jonathon asked.

That's Addison. My wife."

Jonathon smiled.

"Ohhh…so is she what you meant by bad timing?"

"Can we please get Meredith out of here?" Derek asked, changing the subject.

"What, you don't want to talk about your wife?

"Damn it, will you listen to me? Meredith is really hurt. Please, I am begging you; let me get her out of here."

Jonathon thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what." He finally said. "I'll let Meredith go…"

Derek smiled.

"Thank you."

"Oh I'm not finished yet," Jonathon said. "I'm not going to let her go for free."

"What do you want?"

"Her." He said pointing at the door, at Addison.

Derek felt a lump form in the back of his throat.

"What?"

"A trade, Dr. Shepard. Meredith for Addison. Take it or leave it."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am dead serious," he said. "If you want Meredith to be free, your wife has to come join the party. Otherwise no deal."

Derek sat there, frozen.

"You've got 10 seconds Derek…"

10…9…

"You can't do THIS!" he yelled, growing angry.

8…7…6…

He looked down at Meredith, her lifeless body. It tore him up inside.

5…4…3…

He glanced over at Addison, her face etched with concern, her eyes filled with tears.

2…

"I can't do this, I can't…"

1…

"Times up Dr. Shepard. Who's it going to be?"

Derek closed his eyes, pausing.

He opened his mouth to speak, his throat dry.

"It's going to be…


	5. A Shot is Fired

Ch.5

"I'm waiting Dr. Shepard…Meredith or Addison…who's it going to be?"

Derek closed his eyes.

"I have to get Meredith out of here," he whispered.

"So let me get this straight. You would risk the life of your precious wife in order to save Meredith's?"

Derek looked out the window at Addison. She had know idea what he was saying. He hated himself.

"OK, fine. Let Meredith go."

"No," Jonathan said. "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth…that you're choosing some hospital slut over your wife, the woman you're supposed to honor and love for the rest of your life."

"You son of a bitch-"

"Just say the words Dr. Shepard. I choose Meredith."

"I choose Meredith," Derek whispered, his voice hushed. It surprised him how easily the words came out; like it was something he had been holding back, wanting to say his entire life.

"I can't hear you…"

"I CHOOSE MEREDITH!" he yelled. He stood up, reaching down to lift her.

"I don't think so." Jonathon said. She's stays."

"What are you talking about? You just said…"

"So I lied…get over it."

Derek stood there, unmoving.

"What, do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to let her go? She's my ammo, Dr. Shepard. She's my revenge against you. I would have to be a complete idiot to let the woman you love get out of my grasp? What kind of revenge will it be if I harm the woman you "sorta like but not really but you have to pretend you like because you're married to her. Give me a break."

Derek was about to speak when he heard a small groan.

"Mer?"

She stirred, her eyes opening slowly.

He ran to her, dropping to his knees, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"Meredith, can you hear me?"

"Derek," she whispered, her eyes trying to focus. "What happened?"

"Do you know where you are?"

She looked around the room.

"The hospital…what am I doing here?"

She looked over at Jonathon.

"Oh yea….now I remember…"

"Meredith, can you tell me how many fingers am I holding up?" Derek asked, holding up three.

"Well god Derek, I hit my head, I'm not stupid."

He laughed, a feeling of relief washing over him. She was ok. He could breathe again.

He put his arm around her, helping her sit up.

"Easy," he said. "Don't get up too quickly."

"I'm ok," she said standing, her knees immediately buckling out from under her. Derek grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"I'm ok," she said again reassuring him. "Just give me a second."

She looked around, her eyes darting out the window.

She saw her.

"I see Addison made it."

Derek nodded.

Meredith nodded back.

There was nothing more to say.

* * *

"We have to find a way to get them out" Addison said, nervously pacing.

"We're working on it," Bailey said. She had just arrived, along with Richard.

"We just need to calm down…this guy is scared more than anything. I say we give him a little while longer to come to his senses." Alex chimed in.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Christina said. "If this guy is scared, he's going to panic. Panic equals that gun going off and killing our friends. We have to do something; we can't just stand around like a bunch of damn fools."

Burke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"They're going to be fine," Addison said. "As soon as the cops come, they'll be ok…."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Cops?" Christina asked. "Addison, you didn't…we told you not to call them…"

"Well what was I supposed to do? HUH? Some psychopath has my husband hostage…the cops are going to come and take that guy down, and everyone will be fine."

"He said no cops!" Christina got in her face. "Once that guy hears those sirens, it's going to be all over. He's going to kill them! That's my best friend in there!"

"And that's my husband!" she yelled.

"Oh please, he doesn't even love you" Christina spat, immediately regretting what she had said.

Addison stood there, her face expressionless. Her eyes began to water.

"I know what you all think of me…I know you think that I'm some evil woman who stole your friend's boyfriend away. But I love that man in there. And you're right Christina, maybe he doesn't love me…but I do love him. And that means I will do whatever it takes to save his life."

She turned and walked away, sitting in a chair in the nearby lounge. She brought her face to her hands and sobbed.

Everyone turned to Christina, their mouths hanging open in shock.

She shrugged.

"Well, crap,"

* * *

Jonathon glanced down at his watch.

"What's happening Jonathan? Talk to us."

He looked over at Meredith who was sitting on the floor, Derek's hand in hers.

"You need to tell us what's going on; you haven't said a word in about 20 minutes."

"I'm just thinking."

She nodded.

"Let him be," Derek whispered in her ear. "Let him do what he wants."

"You know, I know what it's like to be alone," she continued, ignoring him.

Derek gave a brief smile, laughing at her stubbornness.

God, he loved that about her.

"You don't know what I'm going through."

"Sure I do," she said. "I have no family. My father is dead. My mother lives in a nursing home. She doesn't even know who I am. The man I love…" she paused for a moment, removing her hand from Derek's. "The man I love chose another woman over me. I know how it feels."

Derek looked at the ground.

"The man you love is sitting right next to you. Just seconds ago he was holding your hand."

She shook her head.

"The man I love is protecting me in this moment."

She turned to face Derek, his eyes meeting hers.

"When this is all said and done and we walk out of here, he's going back to her arms and I'm going home alone. That's reality."

He shook his head.

"You know that's not true." He tried to grab her hand again. She brushed his away.

"I'm not a fool, Derek. Don't treat me like one."

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, looking out the window down to the parking lot.

Derek sighed, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"You have friends," Jonathon said. "You can never be alone of you have friends."

She smiled, still looking out the window.

"You're right. I do have friends. I have wonderful friends, probably the best friends anyone could ever have. And I'm sure you do to."

He nodded.

"We…Mary and I…had a few good friends back in Boston. But then we moved here…we didn't really get the chance to meet people."

She laughed.

"Boston? That's where I'm from too."

He smiled.

She turned to look at him when something caught her eye in the parking lot.

"Oh crap," she whispered.

There they were, at least 10 cop cars, surrounding the building.

"What is it?" Derek asked standing up.

She turned to face them.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."

Jonathon walked over and looked outside.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I told them no cops…"

Derek grabbed Meredith, pulling her away.

"You need to make a run for it," he whispered. "Now, while he's not looking."

"No," she said. "I'm staying."

"Meredith, he's about to lose it. Please, I'm begging you…just run. Once you're out that door, he won't hurt you."

"He's just a kid Derek. A scared little boy."

He took a step back.

"Mar, he's a psycho. Look at him; he has a gun for Christ's sake. He's already hurt you once. He'll do it again if he gets a chance"

"We need to help him. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's lonely and he misses his wife-"

"And he's going to kill us if we don't do something."

"I'm not leaving him," she said pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I'm going to help him. You can help me if you want. Or not. Whatever. But I've got to do something."

"Why did they call the cops? I told them not to call the cops…"

Jonathan was frantic, pacing around the room, banging his hands against his head.

"Jonathon, it's ok." Meredith said trying to calm him down. "The cops won't do anything; it's going to be fine."

"I didn't want things to happen like this," he said growing emotional. "What am I doing? What am I doing here, with this gun, threatening people? I don't know what's going on anymore…"

"It will be ok," she said. "Listen, we can end this right now. The three of us, we can walk out of here together."

"She's right," Derek said walking over. He looked at Meredith and winked.

She smiled. She knew he wouldn't let her down. It wasn't his style.

"We can tell them it was just a misunderstanding."

"NO, they're going to arrest me. I know they will."

"We'll tell them it was a false alarm." Meredith reached out, grabbing his hand. "Jonathon, look at me."

He gazed into her eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to you. We promise."

He stepped back, looking at the gun in his hands.

"It's not use," he said. "I'm sorry."

He lifted the gun.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Jonathon-"

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Put the gun down, nothing has happened" Meredith felt the air leaving her lungs.

He moved, placing his back against the wall. He closed his eyes.

"I'm coming Mary." He whispered.

"Jonathon DON'T!" Meredith yelled.

But it was too late.

He put the gun to his head.

And pulled the trigger.


	6. What a Day

Ch.6

The gun went off. Out of instinct, Derek reached out, grabbing Meredith and pulling her to the ground, his body covering hers, protecting hers.

She was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

She didn't respond.

"Meredith."

The doors flew open. Burke was the first one in, followed by Bailey, Izzie, and Christina.

"What happened?" Burke asked running over to Jonathon.

"Meredith?" Christina ran over to her friend.

"I think she's in shock, she's unresponsive," Derek said.

"Meredith, look at me," Christina took her friends hand. "Look at me."

"We need to get her out of here," Izzie said kneeling down beside her.

"I don't believe it, this guy still has a pulse," Burke said.

"What?" Bailey ran over beside him.

"It's weak, but its there…it looks like he nicked his skull…if we operate now, we might be able to save him."

"Izzie, Christina, help us get him out of here, we need to move him next door."

"But-"Christina began to protest. She wasn't going to leave her friend behind, not in this condition.

"It's ok, I'll help," Alex yelled running in. "There's a bed out in the hall, we need to get him there and we can wheel him the rest of the way."

"I'll help," Izzie said standing up. She turned to Christina.

"Take care of her."

Christina nodded.

She and Derek watched as the moved Jonathon out the room. The both looked away at the blood pile that was still on the floor beside them.

"Jesus, she's covered in his blood," Christina said examining her. "We need to get her cleaned up, hopefully that will snap her out of it."

Derek stood up, cradling Meredith in his arms.

"She'll be ok," he said, reassuring Christina.

Reassuring him self.

Just then, Addison ran in.

"God Derek, are you alright?"

"I'm ok." He said. "But we need to get her out of here."

Addison nodded.

She hated the sight of Meredith Grey in his arms.

But now was not the time to be jealous.

"Let me help," she offered. "Christina and I can get her cleaned up. You should go, see if you can help Burke."

Derek looked at Christina.

"We can take it from here Dr. Shepard."

He sighed.

"Let me at least get her to the shower so I know she's safe."

They girls nodded as he walked out of the room. They quickly followed.

They reached the shower. Derek gently sat her down.

He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'll be right back," he said, hoping for a response.

Still none.

"Page me if something happens, anything at all," he told Christina as he walked towards the door.

She nodded.

"Derek," Addison called out before he left.

He stopped and faced her.

She walked over to him, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm so happy you're ok."

He smiled, weakly, before pulling back.

There she was, his wife, standing before him.

She had no idea that only moments earlier he had betrayed her.

Had offered to risk her life in order to save Meredith's.

The thought made him sick, the guilt crushing his body, forcing the air to leave his lungs.

"Thanks."

It was all he could manage to get out. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning and walking away.

She watched him leave. Once he was gone she closed her eyes.

Catching her breath, she ran back over to Meredith.

"Let's get her in the shower," she said, helping Christina lift her.

They managed to walk her over. She reached up, turning the water on. It felt cool against their skins as the water ran down Meredith's face, the blood pouring off, swirling into the drain below them.

"I'm sorry Addison" Christina said. "What I said earlier…I was out if line."

Addison shook her head.

"Don't apologize. It was the first honest thing anyone has said to me since I moved here."

"I don't understand."

Addison leaned Meredith's head back, rinsing the blood from her hair.

The truth is, she had heard what was said in that OR.

She had heard who he had chosen.

"You were right. He doesn't love me. He loves her."

Christina didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how to respond.

* * *

Derek ran down the hall looking into every OR, trying to find them.

When he did, he crashed through the door.

"What's his condition?"

Bailey looked up at him shocked.

"Dr. Shepard, you don't need to be in here."

"Just tell me what his condition is."

She sighed.

"Well, we've been able to stop the bleeding. There's still massive swelling in his brain. I don't know what else we can do for him at this point."

Burke nodded in agreement.

"I think now, we just need to move him to ICU , keep an eye on him."

"He has to be ok," Derek said.

"Ok, spill it," Bailey said, wrapping his head in gauze. "Why do you want this bastard to live? Do you not remember that only moments earlier he was holding you and Grey hostage?"

"Meredith…Dr. Grey...thought we could help him. Look at him, he can't be more than 24, 25 years old. He has his whole life still ahead of him."

"Yea, if he wakes up, he has a nice life looking for him in jail."

Derek flinched.

"Who called the cops?"

Burke and Bailey looked at each other.

"Because he said no cops…I was just wondering who called them anyway."

"It doesn't matter," Burke said. "You guys are ok. That's the important thing."

Derek stepped back.

"Ok. Fine. Don't tell me. IF there's nothing I can do here, I'm going to go check on Dr. Grey."

He left the OR.

Bailey gave a sarcastic smile.

"Well you gotta love the drama."

* * *

Addison was in the hallway on her cell phone when Derek ran up.

"How's Meredith doing?"

She put her finger up to tell him to hold on.

"Ok. Great. Thanks so much."

She hung up her phone.

"She's better. Christina is in there with her right now. I think she's snapping out of it."

"Good," he said rubbing his eyes, his body exhausted.

She didn't say anything else.

He looked at her.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh, she said, twirling the phone nervously in her hand. "The airport."

"The airport?"

"Yea." She bit her lip. "I think it's time for me to go back to New York Derek."

He stood still.

"Why?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I can't do this anymore Derek. I can't pretend that we have this happy marriage and that we're some perfect couple."

"Addison…" his voice trailed off. He was at a loss for words.

She leaned up and kissed him, softly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you love me Derek," she whispered. "But if you had to choose…I know you would choose her."

He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"You heard me earlier…didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Oh god, Addison…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Derek. Really. I understand. She was hurt and you just wanted to get her out of there."

"There's no excuse for what I did." His voice cracked. "I betrayed you."

She sighed.

"Well then I guess we're even," she whispered.

He leaned against the wall.

She looked down at her watch.

"I need to go find Richard…tell him I'm going back to New York. I'll pack up my stuff tonight…I'll send for the rest once I'm settled"

He nodded as she began to walk away.

"I really do love you Addison."

She smiled.

"I know. But you crave her. I'm not going to stand in the way anymore."

He smiled, looking at his feet. When he looked back up, she was gone.

"What a day," he laughed to himself.

"You're telling me."

He turned around. Meredith and Christina were standing there.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Meredith smiled.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?"

"Yea," he smiled. "I'm ok."

Christina coughed.

"Well…this isn't awkward or anything…as much fun as it is to be the third wheel, I'm going to go see how our little criminal is doing."

She walked away. Meredith smiled.

"I guess I should thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well, for starters, saving me life."

Derek laughed, reaching over and pulling her against his body, the smell of lavender flooding his noise.

He breathed in deeply and smiled.

"Well, if you must know the truth, it was for purely selfish reasons."

She leaned back and punched him playfully on the arm.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Well…if you must know…the thought of losing you was just too much to bear. If something ever happened to you…my whole life would be over…"

She smiled.

"So you see, I was really saving my own life by saving yours. Purely selfish, what can I say?"

She laughed.

"You're a jackass. But for some reason, I can't get enough."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Come on Romeo," she said pulling him down the hall. "Let's go see how he's doing."

They walked down the hall, hand in hand, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Later that night, they were back at her place. Derek had just fallen asleep. Meredith snuck out of the room, down to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"It's 3 in the morning. Someone better be dead or else I'm hanging up."

"Christina, it's me." She whispered.

"Meredith? Look, I know you had a bad day, but I need my sleep…."

Meredith laughed.

"Listen, I needed to tell you something. Do you remember this morning how I told you something big was going to happen, that I had a feeling?"

"Mer, you're killing me."

"Seriously, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. And something big did happen. You and Dr. McDreamy were taken hostage. Am I the only one who remembers?"

"No, that's the thing. I thought that was the big thing that was going to happen, but it wasn't. Something else did."

"Well, tell me so I can go back to sleep."

She smiled.

"I finally got his heart."

Christina didn't say anything.

"Christina? Are you there?"

"You called me at three in the morning to tell me this?"

"Well, I was excited! I had to tell someone."

"Goodnight Meredith. I'll see you in about 3 hours at the hospital and when I do, I'm going to kill you."

She hung up the phone, laughing.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

Derek was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?

"NO," he said walking towards her. "I heard you get up, so I followed you."

"Oh…so you just heard what I told Christina?"

He nodded, laughing.

"Well that's a little embarrassing," she said.

"Meredith, look at me."

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You've had my heart from day one. Don't ever doubt that."

She leaned up and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her long, soft hair.

She pulled away.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

She smiled as she led the man she loved back upstairs. They lay back down on her bed, wrapping their arms around each other

She was glad her feeling has come true.

She brushed the hair away from his eyes before she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow was another day. Anything could happen.

But she had Derek, One hundred percent. He was finally hers, and willing to be hers.

And that's all she needed to know.

THE END

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story! I had a blast writing it and I loved the feedback. I'm sorry if this story feels like it ends kind of suddenly, but to be honest, I felt like if I kept going I might drag in on for too long. Don't worry though, I have another story up my sleeve that I'm working on and I'll start posting it as soon as possible! (and of course, it's a Meredith/Derek story...don't you just love them?"

Thanks again!


End file.
